


Lovefool [vid]

by 5pm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Download Available, Embedded Video, Episode Related, Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, Episode: s15e09 The Trap, Episode: s15e18 Despair, Fanvids, Lovefool, M/M, Season/Series 06, Season/Series 15, Subtitles Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5pm/pseuds/5pm
Summary: "Love me, love me, say that you love me..."Song:Lovefoolby twocolorsLength:~1 minuteSpoilers:up to 15x18Despair
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Lovefool [vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlehollyleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehollyleaf/gifts).



> Happy belated Birthday to [littlehollyleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehollyleaf)!
> 
> Back in June I heard this song on the radio and immediately wanted to make a DeanCas fanvid with it, centred around the 15x03 break-up + 15x09 prayer. I low-key planned the video (it was supposed to end on the "i love you" from 12x12) and edited the song down to the length I wanted then, but didn't end up vidding it, meaning to do it sometime later.  
> And then 15x18 happened...
> 
>  **Warning** for possible physical triggers: fast cuts, shaking and flashing images.

**Password: deancas**

**Author's Note:**

> [Download link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1rZN3TliTaSt_GZv43X4op2E8Mfaywboy/view?usp=sharing).
> 
> Watch & like on **[Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UdDH_ygp-fg)**. Like & reblog on **[Tumblr](https://five-p-m.tumblr.com/post/634625713864146945)**.


End file.
